The present invention relates general to electronic headsets and more particularly to electronic headsets having audio enhancement capabilities.
There are other portable electronic devices that generate audio signals by use of headsets worn by users, such as cellular telephones, music players and the like. In addition to listening to signals from the electronic devices, it is not uncommon for users to be conversing through a microphone-equipped headset when operating the telephones. Sometimes these telephones are operated in noisy environments that increase a difficulty of participating in these conversations using the headset.
Not only do noisy environments contribute to increasing a difficulty of these telephone conversations using the headset, but it is also the case that direct conversations can be difficult in the noisy environments. Some users have degraded or enhanced sensitivity to certain frequencies that further influence the quality of telephone and direct conversations in a noisy environment.
What is needed is an electronic headset (and systems, methods, and computer program products) that improves remote (e.g., telephonic) and direct conversations conducted in a noisy environment.